Speaking Through Silence
by amanda2324
Summary: A Care Bear and Zoombinis crossover. Staring Saeto the Zoombini. Saeto was just star gazing when a star falls to Earth - and the next thing he knows, he's in a new place. Has Saeto/Secret friendship/possible romance.


**Speaking Through Silence**

A crisp, clear night – just as Saeto liked it. He sighed, proceeding to pull his feet from underneath him so that he could sit down on the branch, and watch the lights glow in the distance, laughter carrying to his lonely perch. He sighed again, resting his back against a tree and propping his feet up. If he had a mouth, he would blurt out something in plain English, but he only had his Zoombini language to rely on. It was complete eye-work and physical gestures, or such things as sighs, or when their skin changed color from its usual blue. He narrowed his eyes sadly, sighing. _Loneliness is so bitter… I can be in the middle of the crowd, leading an expedition, and still feel lonely. I don't understand it at all…_ He sat up and slid down the tree trunk, and landed safely on the ground. Zoombiniville was a wonderful place to live, especially having to live in slavery only months before. He had been in a lot of groups that traveled to this place, he always managed to get lost in the Bubble Machine in the mountains, and ended up going back to help lead another group to safety. He went from a timid and shy lad, to a young man, a leader, decisive, and intelligent.

He walked towards the town, his eyes cast to the ground in thought. He heard the chirping and laughing of the other Zoombinis – he had lost his will to speak audibly sometime during his travels to Zoombini Isle and Zoombiniville. Not lost his ability, just his will – though as far as he was concerned, he had indeed, lost his ability to speak as the others. The other Zoombinis were heading in for the night, into their homes in the cavern, the trees, or in built houses within the town. He headed through town, to the south side, and stopped at the edge, looking out at the far path that lead back to the places that they had had to journey through in order to get here. He was not interested in such adventures – not with his Zoombini companions, they were satisfied with their peaceful lives. He wanted to go out and find some place new, and maybe some new friends. He threw his feet forward, out of underneath him, and he landed on his bottom, and sighed again, casting his eyes toward the almost cloudless sky.

He blinked, and then squinted. One of the bright sky speckles (stars) seemed to be falling; falling right out of the sky towards the woods. Saeto was soon on his feet and racing as fast as he could, watching the star as he went and following it. He just reached the edge of the woods as it fell into the treetops, and he heard the ruffled branches as it fell. Saeto gasped and tore through the bushes, and zipped past a tree, coming to a sliding halt as soon as his eyes fell upon the strange… creature. It was yellow, and had five points connected in a strange way. The little creature was jumping up and down, looking around in excitement as it examined its surroundings. Suddenly, it spotted him and stopped altogether. Saeto just stood there, frozen, wondering if it was friendly. He lifted one leg, without moving any other muscle in his body, and slowly put it in front of him to take a step closer.

Then the star began to jump toward him. Saeto gasped, silently screaming in his head, he turned around and tried to run away, but the star, about his size, tackled him, giggling and chirping. He understood some of what the star was saying, or so he thought – it was quite similar to the Zoombini language. "New friend! Hello, my name is Sparkles. What's your name?" Sparkles got off him and he got to his feet, staring at the star and 'speaking' with his eyes. The star could not understand him, but she did recognize the communications through eye movement and body language he was using. She shook her head. "Sorry, I don't understand… but I know someone who will!" Saeto looked at her curiously, wondering if this was real, or just a dream. However, suddenly, the star had him on her shoulders, and was zipping upwards. Saeto screamed in his mind, his eyes widening as the trees whizzed by him, and they emerged from the tree tops, the scenery becoming a speckled sky and tree tops, with Zoombiniville's lights in the distance.

Saeto watched the lights disappear as they moved further away and higher, and then turned to pay attention to where this odd creature was taking him. He blinked, gasping in awe as they were approaching a village on the white cotton balls. Saeto continued to admire all of the wondrous lights as Sparkles landed and slipped him off. The Zoombini walked a little closer, trying to read the large banner that was put on the village entryway. 'Welcome to Care-a-Lot; Happy Star Night!' He blinked, his gaze floating down to some funny looking creatures, completely covered in fur. He blinked with curiosity, slowly going towards a small group of them. Their language was a common one, so he understood it. English, he believed they called it.

"…I think you did a great job with the lights on the Hall of Hearts, Secret Bear," an orange colored bear was saying to one of his companions, another orange bear. The one called Secret Bear blushed, scoffing her foot into the ground and moving it around.

_Aw, it was nothing… I had a lot of help._ Saeto blinked. She didn't say anything audible, and it was evident she wouldn't, for the one who had spoken to Secret Bear turned to the pink creature with them and translated.

_Someone who doesn't speak audibly?_ He thought to himself, getting excited inside. He never thought he had actually meet someone who was mute. Suddenly, Secret Bear's gaze met his, and he suddenly felt a little uncertain.

_Hey, Friend Bear look!_ Secret Bear gestured to Saeto, her two companions looking in his direction.

_Uh, oh, they see me!_ He was really beginning to panic. He jumped up, shouting in his mind, and as soon as he hit ground, he looked this way and that before taking off as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Hey wait, come back," Friend Bear called after him, the three companions giving chase, Sparkles joining them. "There you are, Sparkles. Where did you go?"

"I went to Earth and I found that little creature," Sparkles explained as the group tried to pick up the pace to catch up with the little blue creature, but Lotsa inevitably fell behind. "He talks using his eyes and body, like Secret." Friend thought about this for a moment as he realized they had lost him. Sparkles jumped into the air and flew ahead of them to search for the runaway Zoombini. She remained where her three friends could see her, so that they could follow. She proceeded to fly a little higher, scanning the area. Finally, she saw the little creature, cowering behind a cloud car in a dimly lit alley. Sparkles reported this back to the others, and they made haste for the alley. Friend was the first one to the area, as he was the faster runner. He stopped some feet away, as to not frighten the little guy into running away again.

"Hey there, little guy," Friend began, taking one-step closer, seeing the creature poke its head out from behind the cloud car. "I'm Friend Bear, I'm a Care Bear. I won't hurt you, I promise." Saeto made no evident reaction he continued to watch them, shaky at the knees.

Saeto no longer cared about the fact that he was acting childish – he had faced worse situations than this, he did not see any reason why he should be afraid of these creatures. However, he was, and saw no reason he should not hide it. He was up in the clouds without any of his Zoombini friends, and his ways of escape were limited, should they try anything. Secret Bear stopped beside Friend Bear, leaning on her knees and panting. _Wow, he is a fast runner! I should take Champ Bear's advice and exercise more…_ Saeto blinked, poking his head out a little further, watching Secret Bear. The orange bear looked up at him, still slightly out of breath, but she stood up straight and smiled at him. _Aw, he is so cute! But he looks slightly scared… a shy one, but can be a leader; does not seem like he wants to be right now, though._ Saeto realized Friend Bear had said something, but Saeto was preoccupied with Secret Bear – since she spoke his exact language.

_Your name is Secret Bear, right?_ She blinked, nodding, surprised that he understood her, and not only that, used expression and body language to communicate. Just like her. _My name is Saeto, I'm a Zoombini… you won't hurt me, will you?_ Secret Bear shook her head immediately, smiling kindly to him.

_No, not at all… we just want to make sure you are okay. You looked quite frightened… I'm sorry if we startled you._

_Um, that is all right, I can be easily frightened._ A light blush came to his cheeks, but he did not notice as he stepped out from behind the cloud car, still watching Secret Bear. Secret Bear smiled at him, putting her hands behind her back and blushing lightly as well.

_My village, the village of Care-a-Lot, is celebrating the Star Night festival. We stay up most of the night and at midnight, we turn off all of our lights and star gaze for a whole hour. Do you want to star gaze with me? It's close to midnight now._ Saeto hesitated, thinking about it for a moment, and then nodded, walking towards her. When he reached her, the two began to walk off, deep in conversation, and oblivious to the rest of the world.

Friend Bear and Lotsa Heart Elephant were left to watch them in silence. Lotsa Heart chuckled, breaking the silence. "Well, isn't that something?" Friend Bear laughed, elbowing him.

"And that's the truth." They both laughed.


End file.
